The present invention relates to a scale for use with a rotary offset printing press whereby certain settings may be made on the press directed to certain functions in the printing and preparation of business forms such as consecutive number printing, line holes, scoring, etc.
Generally, rotary offset printing presses contain a number of stations or towers to perform different functions when printing and binding such things as business forms. In the case of multiple forms, which may be of different colors, rolls of paper depending on the number of copies, and in some cases carbon paper, are positioned at the entry end of the press one above the other. The paper is fed into a first station where as an example certain printing functions maybe performed. The printing matrix is mounted on a drum, and as it rotates the paper is printed as it passes. As the form progresses another station may punch marginal holes in the form. Another station trims the marginal edge to size, and still another may form perforations. Thus when the form emerges at the exit end it is completely printed, scored, collated if copies are necessary and bound together.
In order to accomplish the various steps necessary for producing the finished form various manual settings of press equipment are required at the various stations.
Heretofore, the operator of the press has been required to take a measurement, i.e., from the margin to the center of marginal holes off of a form mockup, with a ruler and then go to the station and manually move the hole punch, etc. This has been time consuming and could result in incorrect measurement and setting.
On the other hand, where some presses are equipped with permanent guides they must be out of the way from the equipment and these are at a distance making adjustments of the equipment subject to error.